The Intern Series: Kidnapped
by causeofCSI
Summary: Jessie and Greg Have just found out what happened that drunken night, Jessie is just about to get out of her car when she is kidnapped! The entire team is working on finding her. but our dynamic duo may find something else, their true feelings?
1. Tired and Gagged

Tired and gagged

Jessie neared her apartment complex._ Well, here I am. Should I call Greg? No he is probably asleep._ She thought as she exited her car. She began to panic as she watched a masked figure cover her face.

"Where is she?" Sara asked Gill.

"What do you mean?" Gill asked back, puzzled.

"Jessie, I need to ask her something and she's not here." Sara said as she turned red. "I called her, I think six times. She never answered my call." Gill and Sara both knew this was very much unlike her. Sara followed him, along with two uniforms, out to his Tahoe. They were going to check in on Jessie.

It was just after five thirty that afternoon when they arrived at Jessie's apartment. _Jessie's car is here._ Gill began to think as her walked closer to the building. _And the door to her apartment is…_The uniformed officers reached the door before Gill or Sara.

"Mr.Grissom, please come here and hurry." One of them said. Gill and Sara ran to the officers. "I found a note on the door. You may not like this." The officer who found the note handed it to Sara.

"I have the cheating bitch. She's not worth any of your time or concern." Sara read the note out loud. "Oh my God, she's been kidnapped!" She bagged the note.

"Catherine? Get Brass and the rest of the team into the break room now. _Click" _Gill hung up with Catherine, as he and Sara got into the Tahoe._ Not again, we don't know if she's dead or not. It's Holly Gribbs all over again_. Gill let Sara drive as he held his head in deep thought.

"What the hell were you thinking?" The masked man said as he blindfolded Jessie "You seriously thought coming to Vegas would make me lose your trail?"

"Jake? No, I came to Vegas for an opportunity to work at the number two crime lab in the country. I knew you were a stalker, that's why I broke up with you." She scoffed at Jake, her really creepy ex-boyfriend.

"Whatever whore." He snorted as he hit her and knocked her out.

Catherine had everyone in the break room as she got a call from her ex. Lindsay was sick and wanted her mother. Catherine ran past Gill and Sara to get to her daughter. Everyone looked at them as they walked into the break room. "We have some news" Sara said somberly.

"Well good news is we only have one case tonight. Bad news is we have to find Jessie. She's been kidnapped." Gill said showing some sadness in his voice. The break room became very quiet in a very short time.

Sara began again. "Griss and I are going after the phone signal. Greg go look up anyone who might want her dead. Nick go dust the note for prints. Warrick go see if there are any prints that don't belong to Jessie on her car." She handed Nick the bagged note.

Brass opened the door back into the lab. "Let's get booking people. An innocent girl's life is at risk" he ordered.

"Damn it! I still have no signal from her phone." Sara cursed

"Try again in a bit." Gill said trying to make her relax. Greg walked into Gill's office with papers in his hand. He handed them to Gill and Sara.

"The only one that showed up was Jake McCormick. She had an R.O on him for stalking." Greg said nervously.

"It says here that he just got out yesterday after a month for theft. Could have gone after her for revenge." Sara theorized. Greg knew how to control all his emotions around Sara. He was fuming inside. If he ever got his hands on that guy who took Jessie, he wouldn't live to ever kidnap anyone again.


	2. A mutual breakthrough

Denial and a break through

"Calm down. It's not your fault that your stalker ex-boyfriend kidnapped you." Jessie breathed. She felt around the space she was in. Her hand ran over her cell phone she had hidden in her jacket. _Well Jake was never that smart._ In her troubled times she would sing or talk to herself. Quietly, started talking to herself and she accidentally laid down on the walkie-talkie button. "I bet he doesn't care that I am gone. I never felt like anything like I feel with Greg. He makes me feel like I am free from everything, no cares or worries." She cried silently to herself. Grissom's entire crew was tied together via walkie-talkie phone. This little message from the intern went out to everyone on night shift.

"Oh my gosh…" Sara sat speechless at the computer. She vigorsly began looking for her cellular signal. "I almost have the coordinates." She whispered to Grissom.

As Greg listened to her soft voice, every moment that they had shared especially the night of scandalous fun, ran through his head. _How could I have not seen or felt this strange feeling, what ever it is. She makes it creep over my body, like instinct. _He walked into the break room and sat trying not to let tears drip from his lashes._ Do I lover her?_

Nick and Warrick stood in the hallway in disbelief. "Her kidnapper let her keep her cell?" nick said as he looked at Warrick, who shot him a puzzled look. After everyone but Catherine heard the message, they met in the break room. Grissom looked at everyone's faces and could see the emotion that lay silently in their eyes. Catherine ran in as soon as she got back from getting Lindsay to her grandmother's house while she took off to work. Catherine went right to Grissom.

"What's wrong with Greg?" She asked Gill trying to catch up on what she missed.

"Well, someone has kidnapped Red. We got a message from her on the walkie-talkie. I guess when he heard her voice, it made him cry. That's not the Greg I know." Gill replied.

"I knew it, He likes her." Catherine snorted under her breath. Gill just smiled and nodded.

_It's around one thirty in the morning, I am hungry._ She thought as she tried to find a comfy way to fall asleep._ Close to five hours in… what the hell is this thing I am in?_ She slowly drifted to sleep dreaming about her first encounter with the lab tech.

"Do you know where she is?" Greg asked franticly.

"What was my answer ten minuets ago, Greg?" Sara said through her teeth.

"Sorry, I am just very worried. After working so closely with her I go attached. Is that ok?" he was flustering for words. Sara just looked at him then turned back to the screen.

"I think I have it!" Sara squealed. She printed the paper out with the address. Before they left for the building, they waited for everyone to get in the break room for a quick break down of what was going to happen. Greg sat there and let tears of happiness drip down his cheeks.


	3. The Hero arrives

The hero arrives, the evil man cries.

"Damn it Jake, Let me go. I won't tell anyone….just me go." Jessie demanded no answer from him. "Well, do you have enough of a heart to let me have some food?" Still no answer from him, Jessie began to cry. Oh how she longed for Greg's warm embrace and soft, gentle kiss. She wanted Greg to tell her she would be ok and that everything was all right.

Sara sat at the computer one more time. She finally had the signal, she printed off the address. "11754 North Broadway, That's an abandoned gentleman's club.

What the hell is she doing there?" Greg said. _That's really close to my apartment._ "Let's go." Greg, Sara, and Grissom hopped into one Tahoe while Nick, Warrick and Brass got into another. They were followed by two cars of uniforms. _I hope we get there in time._ Greg's mind was reeling.

"How are you doing?" Jake asked his former girlfriend.

"Why would you care, but I am very hungry." Jessie scoffed at him. He threw some fruit, a bag of beef jerky and three bottles of water into what appeared to be a locker room when he turned the lights on.

"I'll leave these on." He angrily mumbled at her as he slammed the door. Jessie sat there eating, then out of curiosity she looked at her cell phone.

_Whew It's on silent. _After she ate, she went back to sleep, not knowing that the night shift was sitting in their cars devising a plan.

"Ok, so these three officers will go first. They will guard the back door. The other three shall go to the front door. We will follow behind them." Brass instructed.

"I can run fast, I'll go after him if he starts running." Greg offered.

"No, too risky, He could have a gun." Grissom reasoned. Greg glared at him, knowing that he would disobey; he was working on a plan to get to Jessie.

"Ok, let's put the plan into action." Brass ordered.

Jake heard a knock at the door. _Good. This is what I wanted you to do._ He ran to get Jessie out of the locker room. "C'mon bitch. Your gay ass lover is here to save you."

Jessie reluctantly went with him. _Please don't do anything Greg; I don't want you to see me get killed if he follows through. _When they entered the large lobby, Jake made Jessie face the three officers and the night crew. Brass stepped forward to talk to Jake.

"Jake McCormick? Are you armed?" Brass asked.

"What's it to ya?"

"Why don't you tell me why we found an R.O on you for stalking?" Brass asked.

"This whore didn't like being with me. So she thought that a piece of paper would stop me. She never was a good kisser when I dated her." Jake laughed. Greg stared at him. _How dare you call Jessie a whore? _Greg stepped forward and Nick pulled him back.

"Didn't like to be with you?" Brass wondered.

"Yeah, said I wasn't giving her enough room. That I was holding her back from excelling." Jake laughed again "Like she's smart enough to work with the likes of you." He grabbed her face and asked "What one is the one who is gonna watch you suffer?" He got no answer. "Answer me!" then he slapped her. That's when Greg snapped. He charged at him. Jake threw Jessie and ran. Greg caught up with him and took Jake down.

"How dare you do that to her, did you ever take a hint that maybe she didn't like you? That you were holding her back." Greg said as he punched him. "If it wasn't possible for me to get arrested, I would kill you on the spot." Jessie watched as Greg beat this horror of a man up in her presence. She watched as Nick and Warrick ran over to grab Greg. Two officers came over hand cuffed him and read him his rights.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Nick asked Greg as he wiped the blood off Greg's face.

"I couldn't control myself. As soon as he hit her, I snapped." Greg said out of breath. He watched as Grissom and Catherine went to Jessie to address the small cut from the slap to the face she received from Jake. They both hugged her, yet they knew that their hug wasn't the one she wanted the most.

Nick, Warrick, Catherine, and Grissom stepped away form both of the lab techs. Greg stood there as Jessie sprinted over to him. Greg grabbed her up in his arms and spun her around. The two of them fell to the ground. "Jessie, I am sorry. I should have told you this before; I love you." he whispered in her ear between her long sobs and gasps for air. Nick went to help them up.

"It's nice to know that you are alive. We will be happy to see you in the office again." Nick said to her as she looked at him with teary, raccoon eyes and smiled.

"You know, I will not let you out of my sight again. I want to you to come stay with me until the day after the trial." Greg said as he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead.

She couldn't control the volume of her voice, "I love you too, Greg!" Greg looked at Grissom, seeing that he nodded his head in approval, he shushed her and kissed her._ This is better than our first kiss. More amazing, and his lips are still nice and soft._ Warrick handed Nick thirty dollars.

That night Greg stayed up to listen to Jessie tell him of the horrific experience she had that day.


	4. A Night to Remember

A night to remember

"How did you meet him?" Greg asked her as he changed the Band-Aid on her cheek.

"Through a friend, Jake became more stalker like as we dated. It was like I couldn't breathe through my nose with out him knowing. My mother testified that he was stalking me so that I could get the restraining order." Jessie winced, "He broke into my neighbor's house, thinking it was mine." All Greg could do was sit and try to imagine what Jessie told him. He sat next to her after throwing away the paper from the band-aid and put his arm around her.

"So you really like me? You made it sound like I hated you but I don't. After you said all that earlier, all I could see was when you and I were happily sitting in the lab. You were so beautiful when you smiled and your eyes sparkled." He leaned in toward her, "I truly never saw anyone was scared as you were when he slapped you and called you that name. After that, I snapped. I worried I would never see you again." He kissed Jessie's nose as she stood up and began to walk down the hall.

"I am feeling better now that I talked to you, Greg." Jessie said with her back closest to Greg. Suddenly she turned on her heel, ran at the couch where Greg sat, and jumped on to an unsuspecting Greg. "No one who has ever made me feel as free as you have. Thank you so much Greg. I felt lighter than air in your arms. My heart races when I am around you and when I think about you."

"No problem. You make me feel happier than anyone ever has been. I will protect you." He said to her as she lay with her head on his chest. He put a hand on the back of her head and the other on her back. They fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning, Greg called them both off work. Today would be the day he helped Jessie move in with him. "Yes I am sure. Don't worry. I could use the company at home." Greg said to Jessie as they walked into her apartment. Jessie ran to start packing her stuff._ Hell yeah! I get to live with Jessie!_

_It's only a month or two right? _She thought as she handed the suitcase to Greg. "We should be getting home now, shouldn't we?" she smiled. They climbed into Greg's mustang and left for home.


End file.
